Mega Man Megamix
is a Mega Man manga drawn by Hitoshi Ariga. Megamix vol. 1 will be released in the US as Mega Man Megamix by Udon Entertainment. It will be available sometime between January-February 2010, and is currently available for preorder on Amazon. Release Information Rockman Remix, Rockman Gigamix and the Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack are also included as they contain stories from Rockman Megamix. Related works Rockman Remix is a manga by Hitoshi Ariga with three stories, two from the Mega Man classic series and one from the Mega Man X series called "Mega Mission", which is based on the Carddas Rockman X Mega Mission released by Bandai. The classic stories where used again later in Rockman Megamix, but the story "Orders to Destroy R" was modified to adapt with the story of the first game, "Rockman's Birth". Stories: #Orders to Destroy R #Metal Heart #Mega Mission Rockman MANIAX Rockman MANIAX are short comical stories by Hitoshi Ariga that where originally published in Comic Bom Bom between 1997-1998, and some of the stories where re-released with other books, like the 2003 Rockman Megamix releases and a Rockman 4Koma manga. Below are some of the main stories: *'Talk with Guest Characters:' Hitoshi Ariga talk with the manga characters. *'Dr. Wily's Animal Kingdom:' Dr. Wily introduce animal robots. *'This Month's Justice:' Short stories with Duo talking with a Robot Master, which ends with Duo thinking they are doing something wrong and punish them. For instance, when he was going to shake hands with Sword Man, Sword Man accidentally uses the arm with his sword, and Duo throws him far away with a uppercut, leaving his legs behind. *'Dr. Rightot's Laboratory:' Rightot (Auto) tries to create one robot in each story, some of then being Bikkuri Man (Surprise Man), Shake Man, Massage Man, TV Man, Sexy Man, Suika Man (Watermelon Man) and Giga Rightot (Giga Auto), but they don't work well and accidentally hurt Dr. Light when they broke in the end, sometimes even making Light go to the hospital. Rockman Gigamix is a 3 volumes manga by Hitoshi Ariga with new stories. Currently only the first volume was released, with the second volume planned to be released in the end of 2009 and the last in March 2010. Stories: *Asteroid Blues *Burning Wheel Story The story from Rockman Megamix, Remix and Gigamix. Rockman's Birth is based on the first Rockman game. In the year 20XX, humans and robots work together, until various industrial Robot Masters went out of control and started to attack humans using an army of robots. Dr. Right is called to investigate why his robots went out of control, and as the army was not able to stop his robots, the household robot Rock allowed Dr. Right to remodel him into a battle robot called Rockman to help stop the robots. Later, Dr. Right and Rockman finds out that the Robot Masters were reprogrammed by the evil scientist Dr. Wily to conquer the world. Orders to Destroy R is based on Mega Man 2. It was originally released with "Metal Heart" in Rockman Remix, and the story was modified in Rockman Megamix to fit with the story "Rockman's Birth". Some of the changes include Item-2 being used instead of Rush, Roll not being present in the beginning of the attack of Air Man and Flash Man in the city and the two using cloaks before introducing themselves. After the events of Rockman's Birth, the government decides to dispose the six robots of Dr. Light that where controlled by Wily because they are dangerous. Mega Man runs to the building they are located and is attacked by Air Man, Flash Man and several robots from Air Man's stage, while Wood Man is sent to rescue Light's robots and convice them to work for Wily, but four of them refuse and helps Mega Man to fight Wily's robots, while Elec Man and Ice Man goes with Wood Man to Dr. Wily's base. After Air Man's robots and Flash Man are defeated, Metal Man, Crash Man and Heat Man appear to aid Air Man, and Wily makes a broadcast. Mega Man goes after Wily's base using Item-2 and is chased by Heat Man, while the others fights against the other three Wily robots. Asteroid Blues is a story from Rockman Gigamix based on the events of Mega Man 3, where Mega Man fights against the Robot Masters, Doc Robot and Break Man. Metal Heart happens between Mega Man 3 and Mega Man 4. Dr. Wily creates a new Yellow Devil, which goes out of control because of the brain of a toy Wily gathered from a junkyard to use on it. Wily order the Robot Masters from Mega Man 3 to capture the Yellow Devil, or destroy it if needed. Mega Man notices the chaos caused by the Yellow Devil and Wily's robots join forces with him to stop the Yellow Devil. Return of the God of Death happens after Mega Man 4. Dr. Wily reactivates Skull Man, who wants revenge for being deactivated by Dr. Cossack, first capturing Pharaoh Man, Dust Man and Drill Man in Cossack's castle, and later Dr. Cossack during a TV interview about a book he released. Ring Man, severely damaged, goes to Dr. Light's laboratory to ask help from Mega Man, before fainting. Mega Man and Roll go to Dr. Cossack's lab, finding it destroyed. Bright Man, Toad Man, Dive Man and Kalinka help to find Dr. Cossack. Holiday of Soldiers Dr. Light's robots goes to a amusement park, and there they find the Mega Man 5 bosses (who acts like Super Sentai characters in the manga) working to pay a debt, but they don't want to fight and have fun together, until Bass appears wanting to fight. Power Battle features a battle against Bass. The Strongest Enemy to Date The Strongest Enemy to Date (史上最強の敵) has the events of Mega Man 6, where Mr. X tries to conquer the world, and the fight against Copy Rockman. Burning Wheel is a story from Rockman Gigamix based on Mega Man: Battle & Chase and Mega Man 7. For Whose Sake? "For Whose Sake?" (誰が為に) is a 16 page Rockman Megamix story that serves as a prologue of Mega Man 9. It came with the Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack. Cast Note: This list is incomplete. Main characters *Dr. Right *Dr. Wily *Dr. Cossack *Kalinka *DRN000 Blues (Proto Man) *DRN001 Rockman (Mega Man) *DRN002 Roll *Forte (Bass) *Rightot (Auto) *Rush *Eddie *Beat *Tango *Reggae *Copy Rockman *Yellow Devil **Yellow Devil MK-II *Doc Robot Robot Masters Dr. Right's robots: *DRN003 Cut Man *DRN004 Guts Man *DRN005 Ice Man *DRN006 Bomb Man *DRN007 Fire Man *DRN008 Elec Man *DRN065 Concrete Man *DRN066 Tornado Man *DRN067 Splash Woman *DRN068 Plug Man *DRN069 Jewel Man *DRN070 Hornet Man *DRN071 Magma Man *DRN072 Galaxy Man Dr. Wily's robots: *DWN009 Metal Man *DWN010 Air Man *DWN011 Bubble Man *DWN012 Quick Man *DWN013 Crash Man *DWN014 Flash Man *DWN015 Heat Man *DWN016 Wood Man *DRWN017 Needle Man *DRWN018 Magnet Man *DRWN019 Gemini Man *DRWN020 Hard Man *DRWN021 Top Man *DRWN022 Snake Man *DRWN023 Spark Man *DRWN024 Shadow Man *DWN033 Gravity Man *DWN034 Wave Man *DWN035 Stone Man *DWN036 Gyro Man *DWN037 Star Man *DWN038 Charge Man *DWN039 Napalm Man *DWN040 Crystal Man *MXN041 Blizzard Man *MXN042 Centaur Man *MXN043 Flame Man *MXN044 Knight Man *MXN045 Plant Man *MXN046 Tomahawk Man *MXN047 Wind Man *MXN048 Yamato Man *DWN053 Spring Man *DWN054 Slash Man *DWN055 Shade Man *DWN056 Turbo Man Dr. Cossack's robots: *DCN025 Bright Man *DCN026 Toad Man *DCN027 Drill Man *DCN028 Pharaoh Man *DCN029 Ring Man *DCN030 Dust Man *DCN031 Dive Man *DCN032 Skull Man Minor characters *Manga only characters *Charlie (a reporter based on a character from the Street Fighter series) *Mecha Dragon *Dark Men *Chest, Plum and Ripot *Big Eye *Bunby Heli *Changkey *Foot Holder *Killer Bomb *Met *Pepe *Picket Man *Suzy *Watcher *Gremlin **Petit Gremlin *Kaminari Goro *Matasaburo *Pipi *Monking *Batton *Robbit *Telly *Potton *Skeleton Joe *Gilliam Knight *Crazy Razy (cameo, Rockman's Birth) *Gamma (cameo, Metal Heart) *Fake Man (cameo, For Whose Sake?) See also *Hitoshi Ariga *Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack External links *Rockman Tanjou - Site with scanlations of the manga. *Translation of the Rockman 9 manga in the Mega Man Network forum Category:Manga